memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Template talk:Welcome
Content Would anyone object to adding a link to the canon policy to the welcome template? Jaz talk | novels 00:01, 16 March 2006 (UTC) :An excellent idea, but I would strongly suggest that silly little label come off of the policy first. It is very confusing to a first time user, and I think not needed. Aholland 20:07, 18 May 2006 (UTC) ::What the heck is the hold up on removing that? Removal has been requested multiple times, to no avail. Yet I don't see anyone protesting it's removal. What's up?? -- Renegade54 20:39, 18 May 2006 (UTC) Forum:Welcome to Memory Alpha! Memory Alpha is getting a bad rap. New visitors are discouraged from contributing or coming back because of elaborate protocols and longtime user eccentricities. What might go a long way toward peace could be a First time here? Click here for a tour/introduction/walkthrough/etc. There needs to be a welcome office to make this place more hospitable; to get new users acquainted with some ground rules and avoid misunderstandings or hurt feelings. For those that are new here or have gotten some bad vibes, how do you feel about this proposal? -- StAkAr Karnak 02:44, 28 December 2006 (UTC) : --Bp 15:11, 28 December 2006 (UTC) ::I think Bp's point is that we already have a procedure in place with a standardized greeting and links to provide a basic introduction and walkthrough. While I'm sure that there are a few people that get missed every now and then, most are greeted with either this or the anon version. -- Renegade54 15:20, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :::It's true that this shows up on each users talk page, but sometimes people don't play around with their talk pages or just simply ignore them. I see on the main page, that there are links at the bottom pertaining to editing the Wiki, but maybe if a link was put higher up on the page or on a sidebar, linking directly to those sections that might help. I mainly say this because I had to scroll through loads of main page content, looking specifically for the info, which is something that a casual or first time user may not do when they first arrive. Memory Beta has an easy link at the top of their page, maybe something like that should be tried here. Perhaps under the icon table or over in the community or navigation box? Just a thought.--Jay 19:33, 28 December 2006 (UTC) ::::I'd say that someone who deliberately ignores attempts at communicating with him - or, for some reason, misses the annoying big box on top of every page saying "You have new messages" - is unlikely to read through some lengthy HowTo. ;) ::::That doesn't mean such a page would be completely useless, just that the "target audience" would most probably a different one. If such a page was created, a link to it could perhaps be added to the various welcome templates, and those in turn be changed into something much less verbose. -- Cid Highwind 19:46, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :::I agree, Cid. But it might also be useful so that those who deliberately ingnore the messages, won't have an excuse if it's in two very obvious places. But I think that the placement of the intro box should still be moved higher or to a more prominent place.--Jay 21:03, 29 December 2006 (UTC) Forum:A Welcome Page For New Members Ok, I have come up with a new idea for the welcome page that is added for new members. My idea is to not always have the same image. Therefor, an administrator or mod can add an image that he/she feels sutitable. I have a list of good images to add below. If you will notice, all of these images have a capain or other figure well known in the Star Trek universe, and they all face the screen(save for Sisko, i'll explain this one later). I have tried to provide an image for each captain. The Image of Sisko and a romulan, Vreenak, shows how two people might pose when welcoming someone. Thankyou for reading my idea, and if you will notice, it was not just Janeway featured, and due to the many capains, there is a good varity for the people to pick a favorite captain and/or other persion. Thanks again for reading my idea. Janewayfan4497 22:57, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :Just one problem, what if us 'normal folk' welcome members? ;) - Enzo Aquarius 23:00, 18 February 2007 (UTC) New formatting I think the formatting to this template and Template:Welcome-anon needs to be re-thought, as it breaks off signatures --like this. I realize the point, and it doesn't look that bad, but these pages are included on several dozen user pages and it seems to be problematic.--Tim Thomason 00:16, 25 March 2007 (UTC) ::Do you have a pointer example to this problem? Thx. --StarTrekMan(Talk | ) 00:32, 25 March 2007 (UTC) :::There's no way to fix this signature breaks without removing your spiffy new background. Many other users don't like the quotes as well. Some have suggested some sort of templage thing, but that is probably unworkable as well.--Tim Thomason 00:36, 25 March 2007 (UTC) :::: Many? At this time, I only heard of OuroborosCobra saying this on my talk page. Where all these discussions take place? Thx. --StarTrekMan(Talk | ) 00:45, 25 March 2007 (UTC) :::::Yeah, we are sadly committing the cardinal sin of discussing this on IRC, rather than in the open on MA. No one on IRC likes that quote. I think about 5 people have said it there. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:48, 25 March 2007 (UTC) ::::::Let's revert all of my edits on the templates, if you want. OuroborosCobra, please do it. Take all a consensus on whatever you are interested or not in my changings. I cannot say better. Im going to bed, now, sorry. --StarTrekMan(Talk | ) 00:56, 25 March 2007 (UTC) New version Hello. Sorry for the fuss about the new templates. Are we gonna vote against/for new features with them? Do you have to protect the templates? What are the technical issues? Where could we put a discussion about that? Here? Over there: ? This template is only temporary and to be deleted after discussion. --StarTrekMan(Talk | ) 08:08, 25 March 2007 (UTC) :For what it's worth, I'd like a welcome template to be a little more personalized. Right now we have a nice looking box, but one that just screams "automated process" - even more so, if it is just included as a template call instead of substituting the template to the talk page. So, if someone is going to work on this template further, I'd suggest to either remove existing template calls from talk pages, or "subst" them via a bot first, and then change whatever has a consensus. -- Cid Highwind 10:56, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Hello, I still don't know what is posing a problem for signature breaks metioned earlier (??). To include sigs whithin the template, we could just use a , for sure. For personalization, we could use models (spock, captain of the vulcan vessel, truce) with posters included and an almost fully personalized one (?) (background color changings ?). I recently stumbled on Wikipedia:Introduction and we finally also could use Wikipedia:Transclusions to directly propose "Introduction / Learn more about editing / Explore MA / Tutorial" tabs within the template. What do you think? --[[User:Conruyt|''STAR TREK'' Man]](Space, The Final Frontier ...) 08:59, 2 April 2007 (UTC) :If the way signatures are used in combination with the template is changed, then all existing template calls need to be changed before, for example by either substituting them to or removing them from talk pages. Second, all this change achieves is that welcome messages look even less like personalized messages, and more like some automated process because we can't be bothered to really get in contact with a new guy. Third, while the tabbed Introduction page looks good - why would that be necessary as a box on each and every user talk page? Can't we just remove all the excess stuff from the welcome template and just add a link to that new and shiny introduction page instead? -- Cid Highwind 10:52, 2 April 2007 (UTC) Alternate New Version After further discussion on IRC, it was suggested that we try for a simpler version of the welcome template, and move the main body of text from said template to (note -- that's also a "work-in-progress". The idea for this new template would be that it would be added with and add further personal text as necessary. This would give them the bare necessities, and prevent clutter. The new suggestion can be found at with the accompanying Help page linked in the prior paragraph... :) Thoughts, suggestions, and so forth more than welcome here. -- Sulfur 17:06, 5 April 2007 (UTC) :I like just the way it is. I don't think it needs changing. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:08, 5 April 2007 (UTC)